Super
by BilkyFizzleweisIII
Summary: People could plainly see they were polar opposites. Penny was super pretty and super charismatic. Sheldon was super smart and super awkward. They were from two different realms, nothing alike in the least. Maybe that's what brought them together.


**My first Big Bang Theory fic...yay! **

**This idea has been in my head for a while and finally I get to post a cute, fluffy, SheldonxPenny oneshot! :3**

**Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

Since the moment Sheldon Cooper was born, he was destined to be a genius. At the ripe age of two, he was able to say the alphabet both forwards, backwards, and in German.

Since Sheldon was super smart, he always thought with a one way mind, based solely on science and logic. He never considered anything supernatural or fairytale like.

On top of that, Sheldon did not have the best social skills. He was brutally honest and wouldn't hesitate to tell you, yes, those pants do make your butt look big.

* * *

Penny had always been pretty, with shining green eyes and blonde hair. Not only did she have her looks, but she was very charismatic, meaning she had no shortage of boys after her. During high school, she spent precious studying time with boys and ended up graduating with not to good grades.

So, she decided to be an actress, she didn't need good grades for it and, it was a job she thought she could succeed at.

Sadly, it turned out that getting jobs in the background of a commercial was difficult. Penny ended up working in a place called the Cheesecake Factory.

* * *

"Sheldon!"

The door to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment opened, revealing a pretty blonde girl, holding a brown box. Sheldon, who had been working on some sort of equation no one but him would understand, looked over from his white board, blue eyes glinting with annoyance.

"Hello Penny. What do you want?"

Penny grinned and strode to the genius. She shoved the box at him and Sheldon looked up at her, thoroughly confused.

"What's that?" He cocked his head to the side and pointed at the box.

"A present, for you," Penny set the box on Sheldon's lap. "Open it."

Sheldon slowly opened the box, acting as though there was some type of explosive hidden in it. When he was able to fully see inside, he gasped, a small smile coming onto his usually serious face.

"It's the Spock figurine I wanted." He held it up, admiring the craftsmanship.

"You're welcome," Penny smiled.

Sheldon set the figurine down and stood up. "I have to give you something in return."

He started walking to his room and Penny grabbed his arm, pulling the genius back. "You don't have to."

He nodded, trying to pull his arm out of her grasp. "Of course I do."

She shook her head. "No, you don't."

He sighed and put his arms around Penny, pulling her into one of his awkward Sheldon hugs.

Sheldon didn't know why he was hugging Penny. He always hated touching people, there were way too many germs. However lately, Sheldon had found it strangely necessary.

Penny wrapped her arms around him, returning the gesture.

He let her go and looked at the clock. "A Star Trek marathon is on." He then turned his gaze back to Penny. "You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

She shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Good," he started making his way to the couch. "Just don't sit in my spot."

* * *

About three hours into the marathon, Penny actually started to understand what was going on. It was probably because she was so focused on Sheldon and now that it was shifted to the screen, she could sort of comprehend the storyline. However, she started to lose interest in the program, and went back to staring at Sheldon's face.

He was leaning forward on his hands, staring intensely at the screen. He looked like a child, watching a show about a superhero. Penny had to force herself not to giggle.

_He looks so adorable…_

Penny stopped herself. Did she really just call Sheldon adorable? No, she couldn't think these types of things. She had finally cracked him and gotten him to be a friend. She couldn't ruin that.

But he really did look cute.

"Penny," Sheldon spoke, not looking away from the screen. "Why are you staring at me?"

She rung her hands together and took her gaze to them instead. "I wasn't."

Sheldon sighed. "Yes, you were. I'm a genius Penny. Don't think you can fool me."

Penny rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah, there's no way I can fool you."

"That was sarcasm, right?"

Penny laughed. "Good job Sheldon."

He smiled. "I'm getting better as this."

Now, they were both looking at each other. It was then that Penny realized something.

Sheldon had really pretty eyes.

Before Penny had any idea what she was doing, she leaned forward.

Sheldon didn't know what to do. He was frozen. Her lips inched closer and closer, and he hardly had enough time to think about how many germs she was about to transfer to him.

Her lips touched his and Penny noted that although they were chapped, they were surprising soft. In fact, even though he was an amateur, he was the best person Penny had ever kissed. That was saying something. She had kissed a lot of guys.

_So this is what kissing feels like. _Sheldon mused.

In all honesty, it was amazing. Somehow, it defied all logic and physics. Their lips fit perfectly together, almost like they were two pieces of the same puzzle.

It was another minute before Penny pulled away, breathless. Sheldon looked down, red tinting his cheeks.

He never thought in a million light years, that Penny would kiss him. He was in definite shock.

"So many germs," was all he could whisper.

Penny bit her lips. She just kissed Sheldon. Penny just took the geniuses first kiss and all he was worried about was the germs.

She looked away, tears burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sheldon looked at her, confused. "Why?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "I transferred so many germs to you."

Yes. That was the real reason why she was crying.

She couldn't believe when Sheldon pulled her into a hug.

"That may be true," he whispered. "But it was quiet enjoyable.

Penny wiped her eyes, "really?"

"I don't lie."

Penny smiled. "Do you think, we could make this work?"

Sheldon shrugged. "I have no idea. But we can try and see what happens."

Penny leaned into Sheldon. "Sounds like a great plan."

People could plainly see they were polar opposites. Penny was super pretty and super charismatic. Sheldon was super smart and super awkward. They were from two different realms, nothing alike in the least.

Maybe that's what brought them together.

* * *

**A.N. I hope I didn't make Sheldon too OOC.**


End file.
